<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink-haired Passion - Soleil x Olivia by Nebulous3636</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472660">Pink-haired Passion - Soleil x Olivia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636'>Nebulous3636</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa x Futa, Futanari, Futanari Olivia (Fire Emblem), Futanari Soleil (Fire Emblem), Incest, Large Cock, Lovey-Dovey, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Technically Mother-Grandaughter but you get the idea, excessive cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be about 2000 words. Guess I got carried away, huh?</p><p>This is my first futa x futa fic! Those of you know that know me know that futa x futa isn't really my thing, but this was a special request from a good friend! I kinda owed them lol</p><p>I'll be busy for the coming month or so with school, so don't expect anything new from me for the next little while. But I shall return! Probably with another futa x female fic lol</p><p>Ciao Bella! Follow my Twitter! </p><p>https://twitter.com/_Paivert_</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia/Soleil (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink-haired Passion - Soleil x Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Order of Heroes truly was quite the astonishing sight for the so-clearly bewildered Soleil, who's mouth had fallen agape as she walked through the main corridor of the castle. Corrin's castle had no shortage of beautiful women to behold of course, however it was simply incomparable the Order of Heroes, which gladly boasted women from all realms and stations to an astonishing degree! Generals, farm girls, princesses, queens - Even women who appeared to have been swept straight from the wedding altar were here, fighting for a singular cause! It was endearing for that reason of course, but also because it gave Soleil a veritable buffet of woman to choose from!</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna LOVE it here~" Soleil remarked to herself, placing one hand atop her hip as the other tucked a lock of her long pink hair behind her ear, prepping herself to court the many women she knew she had yet to see.</p><p>"Alright, who to meet with first..." Soleil pondered to herself aloud, her eyes to her feet as she quickly made her way down a long, carpeted hallway in the east-wing of the castle. The sun peered through the many windows of the corridor, illuminating the hallway. It was still quite early, so there wasn't a need to rush. Soleil knew this on the surface, however with so many girls of varying looks and body types, it was positively a waste to not be talking with one at that very moment!</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm... What about that Palla? She's so beautiful and- Oh, maybe Lilina?? She was so welcoming and cute...! But what about that cutie that Maribelle?? She totally looks like the type to want a cup of tea and-!"</p><p>Soleil's ramblings were abruptly cut off as she unknowingly walked straight into the path of another, her head making rough contact with another's, causing her to stumble off balance and fall backwards onto her bottom. She held her head with her hand as she caressed the now slightly red spot near the middle of her forehead.</p><p>"Owwww..." She heard come from her now injured and official new ally.</p><p>"Ugh, s-sorry about that... Guess I kinda forgot to look where I was go-" Soleil's ramblings were cut off once more. This time not to some accidental blow to the head, but rather a different kind of shock. </p><p> </p><p>She had heard stories of her grandmother Olivia from her father, but to see her was something else. In front of her, caressing a similar spot on her head akin to Soleil a moment ago, sat a woman who bore uncanny resemblance to her! Their hair, body type, height - They were so similar! Any doubt that they weren't related was dashed away quickly as Soleil look at astonishment at the band atop her head - The pattern, the finery, even just the sheen of the cloth from the sunlight told her it was exactly like hers!</p><p>"You... Y-you're name's not <em>'Olivia' </em>by any chance, is it?" She asked with a blush on her face. She felt happy to finally meet her grandmother! But more than that, she never expected her to be far more <em>alluring </em>than her father led on through his stories. Her attire was definitely that of a Dancer's, and in tradition with them, was <em>quite </em>revealing... </p><p>Soleil gulped as she attempted to steer her gaze away from Olivia's very exposed figure, which caused quite the stir on her face in the form of a blush, as well as a similar stir in her loins...</p><p>"Y-yes..." Olivia responded shyly, not uncommon of her around new folk, as she dusted off her legs and stood back up. Soleil's blush grew a deeper red, as even the simple act of changing position from sitting to standing was slightly erotic in it's own way. Olivia was, by all meanings of the term, Soleil's grandmother, but was by no means in the slightest a <em>grandmother-esque </em>looking woman! Olivia was curvy in all the right ways, the "right" ways being ways Soleil herself found particularly arousing, causing the young mercenary girl to shift her legs together to hide her growing erection.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're that new hero that just got summoned not too long ago, right? I w-was just heading over to welcome you!" Olivia explained, a tinge of excitement in her words among the pervasive shyness of her demeanour. Olivia held out her hand as she bent over the still floor-bound Soleil</p><p>"W-well..." Soleil smiled with a slight imbue of embarrassment upon her face, taking her grandmother's hand as she stood from the floor.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Maybe we could do introductions somewhere more private...?" </em>Soleil asked with only a minute amount of her usual confidence.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The two said goodbye to the stuffy castle for a spell, instead opting for a comfortable, albeit somewhat hidden spot near a nice pond beyond the castle courtyard. There, the two sat underneath a large wooden oak tree, which stood tall, granting a big portion of shade from the now overhead sun. The two chatted by the lee of the pond side, smiles and giggles adorning their chat together. </p><p> </p><p>"... But my mom says I take from dad's side more anyway." Soleil told as she rubbed the back of her head. "Really though, I'm surprised you're not more... Well, surprised at the fact we're related Grandm- augh, O-Olivia!" Soleil told her grandmother, who had reminded her not to call her as such and simply refer to her as 'Olivia'.</p><p>"W-well, maybe under normal circumstances... But in Askr, well... You get so many summoned Heroes that it's a bit of a common occurrence for heroes to meet their kids as adults!" Olivia explained in a calm, loving tone, the shyness in her voice all but gone.</p><p>"W-what?? You're joking..." Soleil gasped, astonished as Olivia shook her head, affirming her statement that what she stated was unbelievably true.</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, y-yesterday a hero named Seliph met his father! I can't quite remember his name, b-but it was so heartwarming that..." </p><p>Soleil slowly started to tune her mother out. Not because she didn't care what was being said, but rather her eyes slowly drifted down from staring at Olivia's face to eyeing up her body. This wasn't't the first time this had happened. Quite the contrary, as Olivia had to lift her granddaughters chin back up as she talked about Soleil's father!</p><p>Soleil felt her legs squirm as she held them together to cover her growing hard-on. <em>Ylissean Dancer garb... So erotic...!</em> Olivia's attire left very little to the imagination, and further accentuated the beautiful young woman's numerous assets. The way Olivia's breasts wobbled slightly with each breath, her beautiful legs and upper thighs rubbing against each other, veiled by a sparkly, translucent silk... Olivia's exposed midriff that seemed to<em> beg</em> for Soleil's touch... Simply staring at her body was a drug of sorts, a drug that Soleil would continue to indulge in as long as possible.</p><p>"S-Soleil..." Olivia called while covering her legs with her hands, causing the lust-filled Soleil to snap back to Earth from the heaven of staring at Olivia's slender, yet plump legs. "You're staring again, dear..." The dancer girl said to her in a somewhat flustered tone.</p><p>"S-sorry... I know it's wrong, b-but you're just so beautiful a-and I-!" Soleil gushed affectionately, lurching forward to rest her hand atop Olivia's.</p><p>Before the two realized it, their faces were incredibly close, almost enough for their noses to touch. The fact of this stopped Soleil's mouth right in it's tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"U-um..." The two pink-haired relatives stammered, a bright pink blush that befitted them adorning their face. Soleil remarked at where her hand was, the two women's eyes locking together, getting lost in the colour of the other.</p><p>Perhaps if this were the version of from her moments ago she'd move remove her hand, but it was clear that this simple gesture flipped a metaphorical switch in both of them, and instead of wanting that hand removed from the embrace of Olivia's, it was instead <em>right</em> where it belonged.</p><p>The two simply continued to stare at each other in the eyes, the other's lust being very apparent. Olivia reached down to Soleil's upper thigh, her hand making it's way smoothly to her crotch, which hid a now eager bulge. Soleil made a similar movement, her hand riding up to the spot between Olivia's legs: Another eagerly growing bulge, hidden among the veil of fabric that was Olivia's rather skimpy and erotic attire. She gasped slightly as her eyes quickly pushed down to where her hand was, causing Olivia to smile warmly at her newfound relative.</p><p>Olivia's other hand reached upwards to meet Soleil's cheek, which called back Soleil's drifting eyes back to hers. There were no words, but what was clear was the affection the two found for each other; <em>less as familial love, more as a deep, deep lust.</em></p><p> </p><p>Soleil pushed herself forward, Her lips meeting with Olivia's, as the two continued to caress the other's still concealed members - but the fact that they were hidden didn't matter, as the size they were both at now more than showed how much they enjoyed the other's presence. Both of their once flaccid members grew to full 9 inch, veiny rods of lust, pushing against their cloth-y confines as the two switched from gentle caressing to rough stroking of the other's length. Nearly touching now, their members pulsated and throbbed, bits of precum forcing it's way out of the fabric and softly shoot onto the other's erect penis.</p><p>The two even refused to part lips, even to properly take in air as their tongues danced and slathered together, bits of their saliva smearing their chin, and quickly falling to adorn their dicks, which were now soaked in a lewd mixture of precum and drool. It wasn't long before an orchestra of wet noises began to eminent from their rough stroking of the other's cock. Olivia silently moaned into Soleil's lips as their tongues writhed against each other, and Soleil's eyes showed no resistance to rolling back into her skull. The feeling of her erect member be handled so carefully, yet so roughly at the same time was more than enough to intoxicate her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia tried to stifle her moans, a vain attempt as she quickly fell to the pleasure of Soleil roughly tugging on her cock that sent tingles up her spine, causing goosebumps to flare up on her. <em>Olivia never was quite good at putting up defenses of any kind. </em>Her moans grow louder and stronger, in contrast to her arms which were weak from the ecstasy of it all. Her hand failed to keep the pace of Soleil's, which was so quickly getting her off - It was a miracle Olivia hadn't already burst.</p><p>"F-faster Olivia!" Soleil commanded, quickly parting her lips to say so, only to push them back onto Ophelia's as quick as possible.</p><p>"I-I'm-! <em>MMmpppghh! </em>S-Soleil, I-I'm...! I'm t-<em>tryinggggg...</em>!" Olivia responded in slurred speech, having fallen deep to the throes of pleasure and clearly already at the brink of orgasm was taking it's toll on her as it sapped her strength.</p><p>"P-please Olivia..! I-<em>I want to cummm...</em>!" Soleil babbled in desperation, knowing that her white seed painted atop of Olivia's white dancer outfit would look <em>phenomenal.</em></p><p>"I-I'm trying Soleil! B-but <em>I can't hold it... S-slow downnnn...</em>!" Olivia explained in breathy moans.</p><p> </p><p>Soleil took hold of Olivia's hand, fixing her waning grip with her own as she used her hand to get herself off. Soleil, further refusing to slow down, continued to pleasure herself and Olivia at the same time, Olivia beginning to to use her own granddaughter as a support of sorts to keep her from falling forward. Tingles and shivers rode up their spine like a strong electric current, letting them both know of their imminent orgasm.</p><p>"Hahhhh... <em>MmmmmMppghh...! C-can't hold it..!" </em>Soleil panted in between deep breaths and gasps for air.</p><p>"I-I can't...!" Olivia said immediately afterwards, her eyes unable to find the strength to properly focus. </p><p>Both felt similar throbs from their erections, and promptly felt their liquid white love build.</p><p> </p><p>"C-cuhhhhh~ C-CUMMINGGG!" The two maidens exclaimed in tandem, bursts of white cum exploding from their cocks, surging past the cloth that covered them as if it were not there. Even Soleil herself could not keep pleasuring herself and Olivia in this state, and the two simply sat there, trembling and moaning into the other's lips as torrents of cum shot from their dicks, dressing the other's member in a pale white veil of cum as Soleil and Olivia's love poured from them in the form of hot, white, viscous lust. Ropes of jazz jetted from Olivia's dick and painted Soleil's upper legs in ropes and wads of her milky white love. Soleil's cock was on an angle, and particularly strong shots cannoned upwards and stained Olivia's stomach in her white cum, causing it to drip and fall back down onto Olivia's throbbing erection. </p><p> </p><p>Both continued to revel in their orgasm and remain there, as if frozen in time, moaning messes as they ruined their outfits with cum. But neither cared in the slightest about their outfits, which were now quite easily permanently stained in the scent of the other's <em>"familial love". </em></p><p> </p><p>The two finally parted lips, escaping from their frozen state. Olivia looked down at herself. Normally she'd first notice her ruined outfit - which with usual stains, was already so hard to clean! But now the only thing she could notice was that she was still hard. She wanted more~ Soleil sat back, using her arm for support, noticing the same thing as she took hold of her erection once more.</p><p> </p><p>A strong family bond was not uncommon in Askr, but the love between Olivia and Soleil was a special one. And as such, didn't need words to communicate thoughts, feelings, and most importantly - <em>desires. </em></p><p> </p><p>Olivia laid on her back as she stared to the sky, a small drop of drool hanging on her chin, still connected to her mouth. She reached down and removed a crucial piece of her outfit that kept her privates hidden, revealing her sopping wet pussy. </p><p>Soleil wasn't soft at all, despite how messy and large her previous orgasm was. However the visage of her own relative's pussy, Olivia's sopping wet hole, visibly perfect and ready as ever for the insertion of her cock made her body flare and fill with lust, her cock tip now oozing precum. </p><p>"D-do it..." Olivia commanded with a both shaky, tired voice and visibly exhausted arms. </p><p> </p><p>Soleil's breathing got heavy, each breath being followed by shivers as she fought herself in her mind. <em>Was she really gonna go all the way with her grandmother like this? </em>She didn't want to stop, not now. But a small portion of her mind told her to stop and relent her assault.</p><p> </p><p>"Please S-Soleil... I need ittttt~..." Olivia begged, leaning her head to look at her granddaughter, spreading her wet hole further which was so incredibly hungry for her cock, as evidenced by how sopping wet it was.</p><p>"Soleil gulped down a small wad of saliva in her throat, and further swallowed down any ability to stop her lust for Olivia in that moment. With quick movements and a drool covered chin, Soleil tore off her outfit with rough abandon, tossing all remnants of clothing aside as she held her long, 9 inch erection, filled to the brim with desire. Now with zero hesitation, she made her way over to Olivia and pressed her lips back onto, giving a warm kiss to her lover.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much Olivia~" She said with exasperated breaths and unbridled arousal as she aimed her cock at Olivia's wet, inviting hole, slowly beginning to push it in...</p><p>"And I love you- O-oghhh!" Exclaimed Olivia, surprised as Soleil shoved in her thick length into her. Olivia's long, cum covered length twitch and bobbed with the insertion of Soleil's equally meaty rod, flicking some of it's coated cum onto Olivia's face. Soleil was barely halfway in when she froze, both from Olivia's reaction, and the unbelievable tightness of Olivia's pussy. Olivia, now floor bound, covered her mouth as she gasped for air, attempting to hide a moan as Soleil's long, thick length pushed into soaking wet her hole.</p><p> </p><p>Soleil quickly noticed this, taking Olivia's hand away from her mouth. <em>She didn't care if the whole kingdom of Askr, or Embla, or Nifl, or any other kingdom within the realm could hear Olivia's moans. ALL would hear their deep "familial" love.</em></p><p> </p><p>OOuuuggHH!... S-Soleil... I c-can't- my voice...! They'll hear me!" She proclaimed, scared to be found out. However, her hard, cum-slathered erection told that she <em>wanted to be heard. And Soleil to note of that.</em></p><p>"Then they'll know of our love~" Soleil responded, beginning to thrust her hips as she lurched forward, supporting herself with her arms as the two's lips embraced once more. And once more, Olivia showed no resistance as Soleil quickly yet thoroughly Bega to pound her grandmother's inviting, wet pussy. </p><p> </p><p>Olivia moaned loudly into Soleil's mouth, and she herself responded with powerful thrusts that caused Olivia's ample chest to bounce and sway, eventually spilling out of her outfit, her erect nipples easily catching Soleil interest.</p><p>Immediately, Soliel parted her lips from her lover, instead opting to begin sucking on Olivia's nipples. Olivia sharply inhaled as she let out a loud moan, the combined sensation of being penetrated and having her <em>notoriously</em> sensitive nipples sucked caused another wave of cum to erupt from her. </p><p>"T-TOO MUUUUUCHHHHHNNGGHH~ S-Soliel s-slow-! SLOW DONWWWNNNN!!" She yelled in complete ecstasy as her cum violently shot into the air, only to quickly rain down onto the two of them, coating both of them in a mess of sticky white.</p><p>However, Soliel was completely unconvinced of Olivia wanting to slow down, and instead decided to speed up, quickly and forcibly pulling more than half of her solid, meaty cock out, only to half a second later, unceremoniously shove the entirety back in. The now cum covered Soleil grunted and cooed from the tightness of her lover Olivia's pussy, her eyes rolling as she dutifully sucked on Olivia's soft breast, every so often gently biting on her grandmother's tit, causing Olivia to roar from pleasure, her hands pulling on the grass as she completely lost herself in her granddaughter's technique.</p><p> </p><p>"SOLIELLLLl!!" The unrecognizably loud Olivia howled as her cock bobbed back and forth from the force of Soleil's rough thrusts as she pounded her pussy into a cum-filled submission - which, judging by Soleil's rolling eyes and drooling mouth, was coming<em> very</em> soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Ghhhumm... HNNGhhh Olivia I can't hold it...! C-can I-?" Soleil stated as she removed her lips from Olivia's now drool smeared tit.</p><p>"YESS! YES CUM INSIDE ME SOLEIL!! FILL ME TO THE BRIMM!!" Olivia commanded, tears welling up in her eyes as she continued to shout from the sex-induced euphoria that Soliel's thick cock was putting her through.</p><p> </p><p>Tingles rode up Soleil's spine, a familiar feeling that told her a messy orgasm was soon to follow. She and Olivia were a complete mess. Soleil's headband was now across her forehead, and Olivia's was on the floor, both being from their wild fucking. However, that wouldn't stop Soleil from making a bigger cum-filled mess of Olivia's insides~</p><p>Soleil tensed up, and with one final thrust, began to pump huge globs of white familial love into Olivia, sporadic gasps for air coming from her open mouth as her eyes looked to the sky. Torrents of cum poured into Olivia, causing another orgasm to rock her body as she yelled her familiar, pink-haired lover's name. The two loving family members twitched and writhed atop each other as mind blowing orgasm rocked them, Olivia's cum painting the both of them once again in milky seed, the warmth of their cum being nothing but a comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Soleil's legs were outstretched as she shivered from cumming, which even after a full minute was still going strong, causing drool to fall onto her lover beneath her, who was still reeling.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Soleil's orgasm came to a close, and with it, she let out a big breath of air, which she had accidentally held in through the latter half pf her orgasm, causing her to fall to the wayside, next to her new, thoroughly filled love Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a minute or two to recuperate to catch their breath, their hands interlocked as they played underneath the shade of the tree. They were both covered in viscous globs of semen, Soliel and Olivia's lips still fizzling out sum as Olivia's used pussy similarly oozed it out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>"Best family meeting ever..." </em>The two though to themselves, knowing this kind of<em> "family meeting" </em>would become quite frequent.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be about 2000 words. Guess I got carried away, huh?</p><p>This is my first futa x futa fic! Those of you know that know me know that futa x futa isn't really my thing, but this was a special request from a good friend! I kinda owed them lol</p><p>I'll be busy for the coming month or so with school, so don't expect anything new from me for the next little while. But I shall return! Probably with another futa x female fic lol</p><p>Ciao Bella! Follow my Twitter! </p><p>https://twitter.com/_Paivert_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>